Tiffany ate 2 slices of pizza. Michael ate 1 slice. If there were 4 slices remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 3 slices of pizza with 4 slices remaining, they must have begun with 7 slices. They ate ${3}$ out of $7$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{3}{7}$ of the pizza.